La caída de un imperio
by Nea Poulain
Summary: El día 1 serpiente año 3 casa pasará a la historia como el día que Hernán Cortés sometió al imperio más bélico de Mesoamérica. Para Xihuitl, en cambio, es el día que se da cuenta de que tiene que preservar la magia se su pueblo a cualquier costo. Magia Mexica.


**Disclaimer: **Por más extraño que parezca esto, todo el concepto de magia pertenece a J. K. Rowling, además de la inspiración para imaginarme como era la magia en otros países. La magia mexica, sin embargo, es creación mía, junto con sus tradiciones y sus personajes.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Momentos Históricos" de "El foro de las expansiones"_

* * *

><p><strong>La caída de un imperio<strong>

_"__Ambiciones y destinos chocaban en la laguna. Nuestros dioses se iban, se despedían llorando, se marchaban. No más sacrificios humanos. No más Guerra Florida. No más la grandeza de Tenochtitlan"_

_Copo de Algodón, María García Esperón_

* * *

><p>Cuauhtémoc [1], el Águila que Desciende, Tecuixpo Ixtlaxóchitl [2], Copo de Algodón, Flor Blanca, la princesa mexica, se casaron en una ceremonia austera un día 7 movimientos del año 2 pedernal. Xihuitl, el único mago joven que había quedado después de la masacre de la noche que los extranjeros huyeron y la epidemia de aquella extraña enfermedad [3] que habían traído los extranjeros, estuvo allí. Lo habían dejado ser parte de un consejo diezmado que se estaba preparando —aunque no lo admitiera— para la rendición. Ya no quedaban magos, ni esperanza, pero el orgullo del pueblo más fiero de la región se resistía a rendirse, así que aguantaron.<p>

Pero Xihuitl lo sabía.

Lo había visto en las estrellas, en el cielo. Desde que había llegado el cometa los presagios eran malos, pero nunca como en aquel momento. Destazó a un conejo para leer sus vísceras y se encontró con la misma desesperanza que le regresaba el cielo. Tenochtitlán había perdido, por adelantado, su última batalla. Los días habían pasado, uno tras otro, y el destino era cada vez más claro. A los días les sucedieron las semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses.

Los españoles, los extranjeros que habían demostrado no ser los dioses que esperaban, volvieron. Volvieron con miles de aliados indígenas que querían ver caer al imperio que los había conquistado a todos. Sitiaron la ciudad durante noventa días. Xihuitl no perdió la esperanza, pues ya lo había perdido todo. A su mejor amigo, Tonalli, la noche que contaron que Cortés se había sentado a llorar en un árbol después de su derrota, a Quetzalli, la chica con la que se iba a casar, la mañana siguiente. A sus padres por la extraña enfermedad. A los demás magos en las batallas.

Sólo quedaba él y unos cuantos viejos.

Incluso la magia azteca estaba condenada a morir.

Era el día noventa del sitio de los extranjeros, los había contado, uno por uno y él estaba sentado a la orilla de la laguna, dejando que el agua le besara los pies, recordando alguna conversación con Tonalli, imaginando que le diría si lo encontrara así, con toda la esperanza casi perdida, cuando una voz ajada y vieja lo interrumpió. Era un hombre con el cabello gris, de baja estatura y con la piel de un tono chocolate ya arrugada. Vestía ropas humildes, de campesino, lo que delataba que no era parte de la aristocracia. Xihuitl no lo reconoció de nada.

Pero el hombre conocía su nombre.

—¿Xihuitl? ¿Xihuitl? —preguntó, hasta que el joven volteó y lo encaró—. El mago, ¿no? —preguntó él. Xihuitl asintió—. Ven conmigo. Tengo algo para ti.

No esperó a que se pusiera en pie, empezó a caminar. Xihuitl, carcomido por la curiosidad, se levantó de un salto y lo siguió tan rápido como pudo. Las calles de la que había sido la ciudad más imponente, se veían casi desiertas, sin pájaros, llenas de enfermos y gente débil debido a que Cortés había cortado el agua. La laguna estaba sucia, pero era la única agua que tenían. Así no podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Siguió al hombre hasta una choza sencilla, casi vacía de cosas, donde no había nadie más que una jovencita, casi una niña, sentada en un rincón, cuidando celosamente una caja cerrada. Cuando vio a entrar al hombre acompañado de Xihuitl alzó la mirada y se apartó rápidamente, unos pasos. Xihuitl apenas le dedicó una mirada a la niña, con el cabello suelto, negro negrísimo y los ojos oscuros. La piel achocolatada y los ojos cafés del color de la cocoa. Pero después volvió su vista hacia el hombre.

—Tenemos algo para ti —dijo de nuevo—. Un regalo.

Se aproximó hasta la caja y la abrió. Xihuitl, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó. Adentró encontró enrollados varios códices [4] que reconoció a simple vista, los códices con lo que había aprendido casi todo lo que sabía y los que aún le faltaba por descubrir. Allí estaba una pequeña parte de la cultura mágica que creía perdida, a salvo, en aquella caja, en una choza humilde, en las manos de un campesino que ni siquiera tenía dotes mágicas. Pero estaba allí. No todo, pero, sorprendido, se agachó y tomó uno de los códices, abriéndolo. Pero antes de que pudiera admirarlo, la voz del hombre volvió a interrumpirlo

—Es todo lo que queda, al parecer —contó—. Vino un hombre enfermo y los dejó aquí, diciendo que teníamos que mantenerlos a salvo de los extranjeros y de los sabios ancianos que intentarían quemarlos antes de permitir que los extranjeros les pusieran la mano encima… y ellos, que todo lo ven extraño, los quemarían también. Así que vino un mago y nos dijo que teníamos que cuidarlos hasta que pudiéramos pasarlos a algún otro mago.

—No son todos… —murmuró Xihuitl, abriendo la boca por primera vez—. No son todos… —repitió, revisándolos. Apenas eran una docena.

—No. Dijo que sólo son los más importantes —respondió el hombre—. Además, todo el resto está aquí… —señaló la cabeza de Xihutil—. No puedes olvidar nada. Si lo olvidas, los extranjeros ganan.

Entonces dejó que el joven admirara los códices, abriéndolos con cuidado, leyendo las palabras y viendo las imágenes cuidadosamente pintadas con pigmentos coloridos. Las bases que lo habían llevado a aprender magia estaban allí y en su mente. Era lo único que quedaba. Aquellos códices, él y los viejos magos que no tardarían en morir, aferrados a que los extranjeros no dañaran esa pequeña parte de su cultura. Xihuitl supo que tenía que salvar aquello, mantenerlo a salvo de las manos extranjeras hasta que encontrase a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a preservarlo. De repente, aquellos códices y él mismo valía mucho más que todo el oro que podía encontrarse en las casas de Axayácatl [5].

—No lo olvidaré nunca —prometió Xihutil.

—Tú no —siguió hablando el hombre—. Pero los demás tenemos que hacerlo…

—¿Qué?

—Todos tienen que olvidarlo. Tienen que olvidar que una vez la magia corrió por estas tierras para que los extranjeros no lo sepan nunca —continúo el hombre—. Creen que la magia es algo extraño… ¿no has oído los rumores? Dicen que Malintzin [6] les contó a los príncipes que a los brujos los quemaban vivos… —continúo—. Los extranjeros no pueden saber de esto, Xihutil. No pueden saberlo nunca.

Él no lo diría de esa manera, pero el hombre tenía razón. Los extranjeros habían arrasado contra sus dioses y su cultura, al menos en lo que habían podido. No entendían los sacrificios humanos, ni la Guerra Florida [7]. Podrían arrasarlo todo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Quiere que los haga olvidar? —preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

—A todos…

—¿Qué hay de los niños? Algunos podrían, podrían tener magia… —musitó él, pensando en todos aquellos que perderían la oportunidad de aprender.

—¿Ves niños alrededor? ¿Jugando en las calles de la Gran Tenochtitlán? —preguntó el hombre—. No queda casi ninguno y la mayoría ha pasado ya la edad de la razón… La enfermedad extranjera se los llevó a todos.

Xihuitl sabía a qué se refería. La mayoría de los niños manifestaban su magia antes de los siete años, la edad de la razón y si no lo hacían, eran no magos. Muy pocos tenían el don, y en general era porque alguno de sus padres poseía magia. Pocos eran los casos como el de Xihuitl, que había manifestado su magia antes de los cinco años, siendo de padres no magos.

—Pero…

—No queda nadie más… —insistió el hombre.

Xihuitl no tenía argumentos contra eso, pero aun así volteó a ver a la chiquilla que se había apartado de la caja que contenía los códices, pero que aún lo espiaba desde el otro lado del cuarto con unos ojos tímidos y temerosos. Desearía poder sentir la energía mágica, pero nunca había sido capaz en todos sus años de estudio; le había faltado esa sencilla lección. Se quedó mirando a la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa triste y entonces lo sintió.

Fue como un torrente en sus venas, una revelación. Un pequeño destello de magia. Se acercó con dos pasos a la niña y sacó la varita, extendiéndosela.

—Ten, agítala… —le pidió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre—. Pero ella… ella… tiene nueve… No es posible.

Xihuitl no respondió porque ni siquiera sabía que lo que había sentido tenía algo que ver con la niña. Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio con esos ojos color cocoa que poseía y tomó la varita temerosa.

—Anda, agítala… —la animó Xihuitl.

Ella lo hizo.

La varita se iluminó de una punta y Xihuitl sonrió con esperanza. No estaba sólo con un montón de ancianos sabios que apenas cogían su varita los últimos meses. Era él, aquellos códices, y la niña de los ojos del color de la cocoa.

—Pero… es imposible… —murmuró el hombre—. Mi esposa siempre deseó que… pero… sabíamos que era una posibilidad muy remota… Ojalá Mixtli pudiera verlo. Pero la enfermedad… la enfermedad se la llevó. Es un milagro…

Xihuitl sonrió.

—Gracias a los dioses… —murmuró y después se fijó en la niña, que miraba maravillada la punta de su varita—. Te lo enseñaré todo. Podrás tener una propia… —le prometió.

—Pero, es una mujer… sólo les enseñan a curar heridas, a…

Xihuitl lo sabía. Las mujeres que acudían al Calmecac en el más oscuro secreto eran aquellas afortunadas que poseían magia. Sin embargo, se les enseñaba sólo a controlarla y a hacer labores domésticas con ella y a hacer algunos remedios básicos. Nada más. Los viejos sabios no permitirían aquello. Pero en ese momento, era la única que quedaba, junto a él. La única que él sabía que quedaba.

—No importa. Te lo enseñaré todo de todos modos —continúo hablándole a la niña—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ameyaltzin —respondió ella, con una voz aflautada. Era la primera vez que hablaba.

—Pequeño Manantial —sonrió Xihuitl—. Un nombre adecuado.

Sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al oír los gritos en la calle. Corrió hasta el umbral de la puerta y la niña lo siguió. El hombre se paró detrás de ellos. Alguien gritaba en la calle, en la lejanía, un grito que se propagaba por todas las calles ajadas de Tenochtitlán; las calles que habían visto ya demasiado sufrimiento en poco tiempo. Las calles casi muertas del mayor imperio que verían aquellas tierras nunca jamás.

—¡Ya aprendieron a Cuauhtémoc, prisioneros son los reyes!

El grito se iba extendiendo y Xihuitl alzó los ojos al cielo. El último sol que vería Tenochtitlán libre. Sintió un pequeño jalón en sus ropas de lana y miró a la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó ella, con la inocencia aun tatuada en la mirada.

—Xihuitl.

—Como el sol… —hizo notar ella y sonrió.

Xihuitl encontró la esperanza en esa mirada porque ya no pudo encontrarla en otra parte. Le tocaba a él reunir los pedazos del conocimiento mágico que quedaban y guardarlos hasta que llegaran magos que quisieran oírlos. Enseñarle a aquella niña todo lo que sabía, para que nunca lo olvidaran, al menos no ellos.

Los españoles y los tlaxcaltecas le quitarían el hambre y la sed a Tenochtitlán. El preservaría su magia en aquel día que pasaría a la historia. El día que había caído uno de los más grandes imperios que aquellas tierras habían visto y verían jamás.

_Día 1 serpiente año 3 casa_

_13 de agosto de 1521_

* * *

><p><em>«…llegóse a mí y díjome en su lengua que ya él había hecho todo lo que de su parte era obligado para defenderse a sí y a los suyos hasta venir a aquel estado, que ahora hiciese de él lo que yo quisiese; y puso la mano en un puñal que yo tenía, diciéndome que le diese de puñaladas y le matase...»<em>

_Tercera carta de relación, Hernán Cortés._

* * *

><p><strong>Mis fuentes son internet, un par de enciclopedias, libros de historia y Copo de Algodón, de María García Esperón, para algunos detalles culturales. Aun así, el relato no planea ser rigurosamente histórico, ya que yo no soy historiadora y puedo haber metido la pata un poco. Está sitiado más o menos un año y tres meses después de La noche más triste, otro de mis relatos; los españoles volvieron, se dice, un año después de haber huido y sitiaron la ciudad durante tres meses hasta la rendición. Use un convertidor en internet para que me diera la fecha exacta de la conquista —13 de Agosto de 1521— en el calendario Azteca, así que cualquier metida de pata se la achacó a él (aunque dudo que las tenga, porque está basado en las investigaciones de Alfonso Caso.<strong>

**El La noche más triste recuerdo haber escrito que los magos no se escondían y la magia era conocida en general —después de todo, no había forma de que los magos Aztecas tuvieran conocimiento del estatuto—, así que aquí está también la explicación que como pasaron a ocultarse, y a esconderse. En mi línea cronológica, el Cálmecac Moderno fue creado más tarde, cuando magos españoles pisaron la Nueva España, estableciéndose hasta 1588 en el Antiguo Colegio de San Idelfonso.**

**Este relato es sobre la caída del imperio y, también, sobre el nacimiento de la tradición Azteca de la Magia Mexica. Es en la que he estado enfocándome, después de todo. Xihuitl es un personaje que ya había usado, por si recuerdan La noche más triste...**

[1] Último Tlatoani de Tenochtitlán. Después de la rendición, le quemaron los pies esperando que confesara la ubicación del tesoro de Moctezuma. Nunca se halló. La culpabilidad del martirio recayó sobre Cortés.

[2] Hija de Moctezuma Xocoyotzin, más tarde conocida como Isabel Moctezuma. Estuvo casada con Cuitlahuac y Cuauhtémoc, ambos tlatoanis. Después de la conquista tuvo tres matrimonios consecutivos con españoles, con los que engendró hijos. Aproximadamente a los diecisiete años dio a luz a una hija de Cortés.

[3] Viruela, enfermedad que llevaron los españoles y diezmó a la población indígena.

[4] La palabra códice viene del término en latín _codex_, que significa "libro manuscrito", y se utiliza para denominar los documentos pictóricos o de imágenes que fueron realizados por los indígenas de México y América Central.

[5] Residencia del huey tlatoani Axayácatl, padre de Moctezuma Xocoyotzin. Lugar donde se hospedó Hernán Cortés.

[6] La Malinche, Malitzin, bautizada Marina por los españoles. Interprete de Hernán Cortés.

[7] Las Guerras Floridas fueron una alternativa para los pueblos del imperio Mexica de obtener prisioneros para hacer sus sacrificios.

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_a 30 de Diciembre de 2014_

_Día 2 hierba seca año 3 carrizo_


End file.
